


End in Sight

by write_light



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, M/M, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-29
Updated: 2010-10-29
Packaged: 2017-10-20 01:54:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/207543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/write_light/pseuds/write_light
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Timestamp from "Santa Fe & Iron" (or) "Remedy for Cain" (part of "Take the Devil")</p>
            </blockquote>





	End in Sight

**Author's Note:**

> Written for keerawa's prompt "I'd like an outsider POV on Dean - Sal's Dean, the one we catch glimpses of in St. Louis."
> 
> Dean Campbell in the Wyandotte, St. Louis [Santa Fe & Iron]  
> POV: Floorgirl & Sal's Man

"He's a most attractive gentleman, and none too gentle. I've not been able to turn his buggery, no matter the dress or the hour or the touch I employ. But if he gave you this –"

She dabbed the bruise, an arc of softest purple now - fresh, fingertip blotches where Dean's grip had sunk close to the man's windpipe, vein and bone.

"He was possessed – silent, rough, ramming, then unhinged and reckless at a glance – "

Here the man coughed.

"You're not his first, but you may be the last. Sal sees what we all see. He has that love-look that gentle ladies speak of. We should be so fortunate."


End file.
